Foggy Bottom: the Evil and Famous
Summary: Ethel, Envy and Esmie decide to go visit their friend Ryanna, who lives in Foggy Bottom. Rubble decides to go with them. When they arrive, the bulldog is shocked with Foggy Bottom's appearance(he sure haven't expected this!). After the triplets go to Ryanna's house, Rubble meets a pretty mutt named Mira and falls in love with her. However, Mira doesn't turn so kind and gentle... Notes: The pups are around 8-10 if they were humans in the story; so the triplets and Rubble are around 8, and Mira is 9 or so. I'm going to give the aging in humanlike age from now. Everyone who's waiting for Tundraverse stories had better go visit another page. I will not use any OCs out of this universe. And final: I really don't know why I named the story this way. Probably because I am going to use Mira Stella a lot, and she'll act, well, as an evil and famous should. Character list: The min six pups(mostly Rubble) Ryder The triplets(Ethel, Envy and Esmie) Mira Stella Ryanna Ryder Amanda Roberts Daniil 'Dancho' Dimitrov Elke Story: It was a sunny day in Adventure Bay, just the one that would be mentioned as "perfect hunt day" by Oliver Morgan, as "Sun Heaven" by James Schwarz, and as " the one without clouds and miseries" by Vasilisa Ryder. Everyone was feeling happy and pleased with such weather, including, of course, the PAW patrol. All six puppies were at the beach playing volleyball, with Ryder as the referee. The team of Zuma, Chase and Rocky was several points ahead when: "Zumaaaa!" The chocolate lab froze in place, missing an easy ball. Chase was ready to say something not very acceptable, when he saw the reason. Three labrodor girls, and one looking just like Zuma. "Zuma, Zuma!" yipped one of them while running to the volleyball net," can I asked you a question?" "Well, yes. But what..." "Mr Morgan allowed us to go visit Ryanna Ryder in Foggy Bottom! You'd like to go with us, wouldn't you?" It was clear that Zuma wanted neither to go to Foggy Bottom nor hurt the trio. Suddenly, Rubble saved the sutuation. "I'll go with you!" he said. " And I hope we'll see those itty-bitty kitties! Ryder, may I go with them? Pleeeaaaase!" "All right, you may," giggled Ryder, petting Rubble's head. "If you go only to my cousin's house and promise to not wander around in strange places..." "You're Ryanna's cousin?" asked the lab with brown eyes. "And Xavier's son?" continiued the one with orange ones. "Yes, yes,"'' answered Ryder.It was clear he didn't want to talk about it. "Ok, Rubble, be ready to explore the most mysterious town in our surroundings!" yipped the girl that looked like she was Zuma's twin sister. " Oh, and I'm Ethel, if what." "Envy," nodded the orange-eyed. "Esmie," mumbled the one with brown eyes. ''(An hour later) " Can we stop just for a second?" asked Rubble, trying to slow his breath down."There's nothing interesting in Foggy Bottom, after all..." "Oh, there is," answered Esmie. "You just have never gone past the mist that covers the outskirts..." Rubble wasn't sure he 'wanted to go past the mist. Sometimes you just needed to stay safe and sound. However, thought he, it isn't really possible to yell this out when Esmie's dragging you into this mysterious place... "Oh hi Ryanna. This is our friend Rubble from the PAW patrol." Rubble looked up to find a girl of about nine looking at him and smiling. "Eh, hello. You're Ryanna Ryder that the girls wanted to visit?" "Yes, she is," answered a female German Shepherd sitting beside the girl. "The triplets always ''go with her when Oliver Morgan lets them. My name is Elke." "Ah, I get it," murmured Rubble, gazing around. This Foggy Bottom wasn't the same dark and gloomy place he had seen. Actually, the town wasn't very different from a typical modern one, with the only difference being the cloudy sky. There were people, cats and dogs scurrying everywhere, advertisments were flashing on each shop(some of them were showing a cute pup of Elke's age)... "I see you weren't expecting this," interrupted Elke. "Yes, Foggy Bottom is not the worst place to live in. But you still need to be aware..." "Of what? Mayor Humdinger?" "Humdinger is a cute little baby compared to her. Never, ''never go near the house on Darkness street 15." Rubble wasn't really sure if mayor Humdinger was a cute little baby, but he still understood that someone ''strange were living there. "I'll be back soon," he barked, running away. "I wanna explore the town for a bit..." Rubble decided to go searching for Darkness street 15 first. After he finds out about the monster(or a witch, or anything that lives there), he may go back with the triplets. And then... "Hey puppy, you from Adventure Bay, aren't you?" Rubble turned round to find a pale tall young man standing nearby. "Yes, I am. And do you know..." Oh, ''globa! And does somebody named...Mona Morgan live there? You know her, puppy''?"'' Rubble did know Mona Morgan. The oldest daughter of the hunter Oliver Morgan, the one who killed Ryder's parents... "Yes, she's the daughter of Oliver Morgan, a very rich hunter who simply loves dogs." "Ah, dogs..." said the man. "Well, dogs are good enough. Although old Dancho couldn't have said that..." "Dancho?" asked Rubble. "Me," sighed the man. "Days of working on Darkness street 15 would have made me like Christopher Humdinger..." "Darkness street 15!" exclaimed Rubble. "Could you lead me there? Please, please?" "All right," sighed Dancho. "But you may not be glad to see her..." (In a few minutes) "Daniil Dimitrov! Where have you been, for devil's sake?" Rubble looked before him to find a furious fat woman yelling at his companion, who now was a bit frightened. "Oh sorry, Miss Roberts..." Dancho mumbled, stepping back. "Sorry?! Poor Mira Stella is hungry and weary, and she also needs a walk!" "But Ryanna Ryder..." "Ryanna Ryder has some friends visiting. And you have loads of free time, Dimitrov, you're just too lazy! Oh, who's this little cutie?" "He wants to see your...hm...pet," sighed Dancho, looking down on the ground. "Ok! C'mon, little guy, and you! If I ever catch you outside waiting for Morgan's daughter..." Rubble didn't listen to the rest, but he as he came in, wiped his paws and started to explore the huge ''house, the bulldog could hear Dancho say: "The life of a servant. No one in America likes the people who are part of the former Soviet Union, especially ones from Bulgaria." After coming up the carpeted stairs, Rubble saw a door that stood out from the others. It was decorated with bows and ribbons of all colours and painted gold. The pup thought for a second, and then opened it and came in. "Hello? Anybody in here?" As Rubble stepped inside, he was sure this was the room of someone loved much. Maybe a little girl, thought he: there were cushions and soft toys everywhere. Some photos were hanging on walls with light green wallpaper, and they usually depicted... "Hello! Whatja doing in ''my ''room?" Rubble turned round...and froze in place. Before him stood the most beautiful pup he had seen in all his life. Everything seemed to be perfect in her: the forelock with a side parting, the white paw tips, and her eyes, oh, her dark brown eyes seemed to look right into one's soul... "Earth to Rubble! You hear me, you bulldog?" Rubble giggled a bit. "You..know my name?" "Of course," answered the girl, turning towards a certain very excited guy. "Everyone who had lived in Adventure Bay would have known the name of all homeless dogs, 'cause it's something extraordinary there." "But..how..." "I ''have ''lived there before, Rubble, and you may know me as," the pup cringed a bit, "Darina's daughter. My mom's not respected, huh?" "Darina's daughter? But..." Rubble paused. Since his childhood, he was made to believe that anyone related to the "street dog" was an enemy, and he did think so before he met Rocky, who didn't really be as evil as his other relatives. But this girl sure didn't look harmful. ''(At the lookout) "Light grey fur? Brown eyes? A forelock combed to the left side of her face? A circle round..." "Rocky, why are you acting so strange?" "I've lived all my childhood with her. And I wouldn't wish that to an enemy." "Rocky, but she's so sweet!" "Aha, I guess so," sighed the mutt and murmured, turing away: "This is what love does." "Rubble!" Ryder's voice broke in. "You need to check on your vehicle once a month and..." Rubble stopped daydreaming and stormed away.Rocky felt like it was the worst day in his life. (Back in Foggy Bottom) "Mira Stella! Ammie, Rya'n'Dancho goin' for a short ride to Daisyville! Would you like to come with mama?" Mira hated this voice. That fat woman who always smelled of sweet and called herself Mira's owner! The one that tore her away from her family! Mira would give anything to be happy and free again. Even if it meant living with her three stupid brothers. About the brothers... Mira heard the sound of the key being moved out of the lock. She waited for five minutes(to be sure no one notices that she's not at home) and then reached under her bed, to reveal Patrick Ryder's gift. Gear, just like any PAW patrol pup has. Only with slightly different tools. (At the lookout) "Wocky, dude, don't be a pawanoic. No one's gonna..." "Ah, little Zizi. And his big friend." Zuma gave out a little squeak. Well, it was kinda sudden to see a gray pup in light green gear hovering above you. A pup that really looks like your best friend..." "So, how are you two doing? Hey, little brother, still afraid of water? "Yes," growled Rocky. "And you perfectly know it happened because of your mayor, Mira." "My name is Mira Stella, Mr The-one-who-sacrifices-Ryder-youngest." "Stop it, or I'll..." "Whatja gonna do, meine kleine?" asked Mira, letting out a chuckle. "Remember I have something here...Arf, laser!" Zuma and Rocky were just glaring at the laser pistol that popped out of Mira's pup pack. "See?" asked the pup. "And remember, you two: when someone says about Foggy Bottom having two evil and famous citizens, they could mean either Chris Humdinger or me. Remember it, Rocky, because your sister is going to visit you often!" Mira activated her jets and flew away laughing. The two friends just stood still, watching her. After a minute, Rocky broke out: "Rubble will be the only one who would like it." "For sure, dude," responded Zuma, and both thought: "This will sure be the worst time of our lives." The End. Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Story Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:First Gen Story Category:Episode